


Switch Responsibly

by Ciel_and_Payten



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream finds out he's a switch, First Time Bottoming, Multi, Polyamory, Riding, Sapnap is a bit of a brat, Slight Choking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_and_Payten/pseuds/Ciel_and_Payten
Summary: (Posted this on Wattpad and now I'm posting it here)George had zoned out. He was used to his two boyfriends arguing about dumb stuff, not to mention he would often get into dumb arguments with one or both of them as well. Though, once he was dragged into the argument, he had no choice but to get involved, and he didn't know whether or not it was a good thing or not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Georgenotfound (Video Blogging RPF)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1227





	Switch Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on archiveofourown, comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also, I will be calling Dream, well, Dream and Sapnap, you guessed it, Sapnap. I see this ship as more of a ship between the characters Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound, and Sapnap. I, personally, do not ship Clay, George, or Nick with each other because I just think they are close friends who find enjoyment in playing Minecraft together and joking around. I ship Dream X George X Sapnap. Does that make sense?
> 
> Thanks for reading, now, onto the story!

George had zoned out. He was used to his two boyfriends arguing about dumb stuff, not to mention he would often get into dumb arguments with one or both of them as well. The three never had a full blown argument, well, not a serious one. They usually just argued about who loves each other more or whose turn it was to do the dishes. So George just zoned out, not wanting to participate in what was most likely an argument about who was suppose to do the laundry.

"Tell him George!"

Aaaaaaand he was dragged in. But because he wasn't paying attention, he merely let out a hum in confusion.

"No!" The blonde yelled, "George, tell him he's wrong!"

The brunette blinked, "Uh... Sorry?"

"Dude, were you even paying attention?" The ravenette questioned.

"Sorry, no." The brunette grabbed his tea, "What were you two arguing about?" He began to take a sip.

"Tell Dream he is a switch!"

George spit out the tea and began coughing, catching his breath as he placed the cup back down. He managed to choke out, "WHAT?" before he continued his coughing fit.

"I AM NOT!" The blonde yelled, "George, tell Sapnap he has no idea what he's talking about!"

"G-Guys-"

"Yes you are!" Sapnap smirked, "Dude, I know a bottom when I see one! You would _love_ getting a dick shoved up your ass, trust me! I do!"

"That's because you're a bottom! I am not!" Dream argued.

"You're right, you're a switch!"

"No, I'm a TOP! PERIOD!"

"You may love dominating this handsome boy, but you would love being pinned down by George! Right, George?!"

The brunette held his hands up in a surrender motion, "D-Don't bring me into this!"

"Come on, don't tell me you've _never_ thought about pinning Dream down and fucking him like crazy?"

"You're the only one who thinks like that, pervert!"

George just blushed and covered his face, "Why are you two arguing about this?"

"Because I was talking about how hot it would be if I was riding Dream and you were pounding into him at the same time!" Sapnap wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, smirking and whispering in his ear, "Come on, think about it~ You would see me riding Dream like there was no tomorrow and you would be thrusting inside him~ Imagine how good he would feel, the face he would make~" Sapnap then moved and grazed his teeth on the brunette's ear, "Imagine all the things you could do to both of us, seeing as we would _both_ be at your mercy~" He then bit down, making George shiver.

"George, you can't _seriously_ be considering this! There's absolutely _no_ way I would actually enjoy that!" Dream exclaimed, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

"You _so_ would!" Sapnap stood up, "Look at you! Acting like a brat, acting like _me_!"

"I-I mean, we could t-try it?" George offered, "A-And if you seriously don't like it, y-you could always... _punish_ Sapnap."

The blonde blinked and was silent for a moment before he smirked. He walked to Sapnap and slapped the other's ass, "Prepare for the worst, or best, punishment of your life~"

"Wait, so is that a yes?!" Sapnap exclaimed, genuinely excited, When the blonde nodded, he cheered, "Alright! Be prepare to have the best fucking in your life tomorrow!"

He then ran off to do who-knows-what.

Dream placed his arms on the back of the couch, chin on his arms, "God, he's an idiot..."

"But we love him." George chuckled.

The blonde kissed the brunette's cheek, "Can't argue with that~!"

  
*******

"Alright, all done." Sapnap finished up tying Dream's wrist, "How is it? Not too tight, not too loose?"

"It's perfect, baby~" Dream cooed.

The ravenette blushed and chuckled, "Keeping the last bit of your top-ness?"

"I'm just excited to make your ass hurt so much, you won't be able to sit for weeks!"

"Ha! Trust me, you'll love this!" Sapnap then put a blindfold on Dream, "You don't have a problem with blindfolds, right?"

"You should have asked _before_ you put it on, but yeah. No problem."

"Cool." Sapnap smirked, pulling the other in for a kiss.

Dream moaned into the kiss, his hands twitching behind his back. Usually, he would be pulling the ravenette's hair hard while they kissed, knowing the boy loved the rough treatment he gave. While he was extremely rough with the boy, George was more gentle and the worst he does is suck a bruise into Sapnap's skin. The ravenette moaned, moving his hands to the blonde's cheeks and pulling the blonde as close as possible. They pulled away and Dream was shoved to the bed, letting out a slight groan in annoyance.

"Sap, what're you- EEK!" Dream squeaked when the other began to run his hands on the blonde's chest.

They two had undressed before starting, deciding that, since George would be home in a few minutes, they would give him a little surprise when he comes back. The ravenette began sucking marks into Dream's skin, his hands beginning to play with the blonde's nipples. Dream shivered, goosebumps appearing on his body as he let out a soft moan.

"Feels good, right~?" Sapnap teased, "Everything feels way better when you can't see, right~? Everything feels better, knowing you're completely at someone's mercy, waiting and pleading for something to happen~?"

"S-Sapnap..." Dream gasped out.

"Tell me how you're feeling~"

"W-Weird..."

"Weird?"

"B-But like, a g-good weird!" Dream let out a louder moan when Sapnap moved to place his mouth on his nipple, "F-Fuck, S-Sapnap!"

The ravenette sucked both of the other's nipples before changing his position. He moved so he was face to face with the blonde's member while he held his above Dream's mouth.

"O-Open up Dream~" Sapnap smirked, but it was soon replaced with a pleasure filled face when the blonde opened his mouth and leaned up.

Sapnap took Dream into his mouth as he lowered himself into the blonde's. He felt Dream suck him at a brutal pace, making him moan as he bobbed his head, taking in as much of Dream as he could. He wanted to thrust into Dream's mouth, but he didn't want to scare the blonde, despite the fact _he_ was currently thrusting hard into Sapnap's mouth.

The ravenette moaned loudly, pulling away and stroking the blonde's member, "D-Dream, I-I'm close..."

Dream moaned against the other's member.

"F-Fuck, D-Dream! I'm gonna cum!" Sapnap yelled, taking the other's head into his mouth once more.

The two moaned, sending shivers down each other's body until they both came in the other's mouth.

Sapnap swallowed and pulled out of Dream's mouth, immediately apologizing, "S-Shit, Dr-Dream! I'm sorry, I didn't-"

The blonde swallowed as well and shook his head, panting, "N-No, no... T-That was really g-good."

Sapnap turned and straddled the other's waist, "Really?"

"Yeah. That was good." Dream smiled.

The ravenette smiled back (though the blonde couldn't see), leaning down and bringing the other in for another kiss. The boy suddenly gasped when he felt a hand collide with his ass. He turned and saw the familiar brunette, smirking at him.

"You said you'd wait for me~" George moved and placed small kisses on Sapnap's neck, "Such a brat~ I bet it was your idea to start without me~"

The ravenette moaned, leaning into the other's chest, "G-George~"

"G-Guys..." Dream groaned, "I wanna see! I wanna touch!"

"What do you say~?" George teased.

"P-Please! Please George! Let me touch you, let me touch Sap~"

The brunette smirked, kissing Sapnap's cheek, "Undo his ropes and take off the blindfold. Dream, you know what to do with our brat~"

Dream smirked as Sapnap shivered. The brunette moved to get something from the drawer while the ravenette undid all of Dream's bonds. Once the blonde was free, he pulled Sapnap down for a rough kiss, the other melting into it. George slicked up three of his fingers on each hand, moving his hands so one finger each teased the other boys' entrances.

"Ready, Dream?" George asked.

The blonde hesitated, "Y-Yeah."

"Just relax." Sapnap reassured, "It's gonna sting at first, but it feels good after a bit."

"I-I'm ready, just do it before I change my mind."

George placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's thigh before he pushed a finger into the boys. Sapnap moans, immediately asking for more, bucking his hips back. Dream shivered, moving one of his hands to cover his mouth.

The ravenette moved the blonde's hand, "H-How're you feeling~? Feels g-good right~?"

"W-weird..." The blonde gasped out.

"B-but a good w-weird?"

Dream just nodded, covering his mouth again as he moaned into it. The brunette chuckled, kissing the blonde's thigh once more before pushing a second finger into both of the boys. Sapnap leaned down and let out a loud moan in the blonde's ear, making Dream shiver and moan louder into his hand. Sapnap snickered, bucking his hips back to not only force George's fingers deeper, but to rub his own member against Dream's.

"F-F- _Fuck~_ " Dream murmured, grabbing Sapnap's cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss.

Sapnap moaned into the blonde's mouth, continuing to buck his hips while George scissored him and Dream out. The ravenette pulled away and moaned, ducking his head in Dream's neck as George pushed another finger into him.

"Sapnap, you're not getting tired, are you~?" George teased, moving so he was on top of the other boy, not only pushing his fingers deeper, but sandwiching the boy between him and Dream.

"Yo-You still gotta ride me~" Dream whispered in Sapnap's ear, biting it slightly.

"T-Then stop w-with your fi-fingers and le-let me ride him!" Sapnap groaned.

"You gotta be patient~" George snickered, "Something I know you're bad at."

"B-But-"

"I need to make sure Dream is prepared~ It's his first time bottoming after all~"

Sapnap groaned in frustration, Dream grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into his green eyes, "D-Don't be a br-brat. Be p-patient, this w-was your idea a-after all~"

"B-but I-" The boy was cut off with another moan, the brunette wrapping his hand around his neck. Not squeezing, just resting his fingers (that were previously inside Sapnap) there.

George blew hot air into Sapnap's ear, "Don't make me punish you."

Sapnap whimpered before nodding. George removed his hand and continued to prep Dream, Sapnap burying his head in Dream's neck, whimpering at the empty feeling. It didn't help the blonde let out loud moans, the brunette's name slipping from Dream's mouth. After another minute, which felt like an eternity to Sapnap, George finally removed his fingers. Sapnap smiled, lining himself up with Dream, fully seating himself on Dream's dick. Both boys let out loud moans, Dream letting out a small squeak when George lined himself up with his own entrance.

"Ready, Dream?" George questioned.

Sapnap leaned down and placed a peck on the other's lips, "You could always back out. It's gonna hurt."

"I-I agreed to try, if I ever feel uncomfortable or need you guys t-to stop, I'll tell you. Go ahead G-George, and _you_ -" Dream slapped Sapnap's ass, making the boy gasp, "-you gonna ride me?"

"Like a cowboy baby~" Sapnap smirked.

The ravenette immediately began bouncing at a fast pace while George slowly eased into the blonde. Dream arched his back, making Sapnap gasp as Dream seemed to go _deeper_ into him. The blonde grabbed the ravenette's hips, stopping him while he adjusted to not only being inside Sapnap but to George being inside of him.

"Y-You okay?" George asked, also adjusting.

"Ye-yeah, just..." Dream moaned, "...just give me a second..."

"H-How's it feel? Good, right~?" Sapnap smirked, making the blonde nod, "Told you~"

"Shut up." Dream growled, slamming the boy down, _hard._

Sapnap practically screamed, " _F-FUCK! T-THERE~!_ "

Taking that as his cue, George began to slowly move, making the blonde cover his mouth as he let out a loud moan. Sapnap began to bounce fast and hard, loving the stretch. The blonde moaned, feeling overwhelmed, he didn't know how long he could last. Feeling George thrust in and out of him and feeling his own member engulfed in a soft and warm heat felt like heaven to him.

"D-Dream, s-so good~!" Sapnap leaned down, peppering kisses on his neck, "S-So good~ Inside me~"

Dream moaned, grabbing the ravenette's hips and pushing him down harder. Sapnap threw his head back as he screamed, arching his back. George then grabbed the boy's neck, the ravenette gasping.

"You feel good, baby~? Do you want more~?" George hissed, making Sapnap nod, whimpering, "Dream, look at what you're doing to him~ The brat still wants more~"

Sapnap let out another gasp as George squeezed his neck slightly.

Dream let out a loud groan, thrusting into Sapnap and he continued to hold his hips, slamming the boy down.

"How you feeling Dream? Feel good~?" George asked, biting the ravenette's ear and continued to squeeze his neck lightly.

Dream nodded, "R-Really good~ M-More, I want more~"

George nodded, thrusting as fast as he could, moaning. Dream arched his back, yelling for George to hit that spot again. Of course, the brunette did so, thrusting into the blonde's prostate at a brutal pace. He felt someone lightly tap his arm, making him look at Sapnap to see the boy's face turning a bit red.

He immediately let go of the ravenette's neck, "Are you okay, baby?"

Sapnap let out small gasps, bouncing more on Dream. The blonde moaned, holding onto the ravenette's hips again.

However, George was a bit worried.

The brunette grabbed Sapnap's hips as well, stopping him and making him whine, "Sap, are you okay?"

Sapnap whined, trying to move again.

Dream, getting a bit worried as well, grabbed's Sapnap's cheeks, "Hey, Sapnap, we need you to speak baby. We're getting worried."

"M-More-"

"I know you want to continue, but we need to make sure you're okay. You just stopped talking, we're worried."

"I-I'm okay!" Sapnap nodded, "J-Just feels good~ A-And it's really hot, knowing you're getting fucked when I'm riding you. I c-can't help it!"

Dream let go of Sapnap's cheeks and moved his hands back to his hips while George grabbed the blonde's hips. The brunette spoke, "Don't scare us like that baby. I thought I really hurt you."

"S-Sorry. Can w-we please continue? I'm cl-OSE~! _R-Right there, Dream~!_ " Sapnap moaned when the blonde thrust up into him.

Sapnap immediately began bouncing as fast and hard as he could, with the help of the blonde slamming him down. At the same time, George thrusted as fast and hard into Dream, making the blonde let out loud moans. Sapnap's sentences reduced to loud moans and screams of pleasure, only able to say "harder", "more", "close", and his boyfriends' names. Dream could let out very little sentences like "so good George" or "keep going Sapnap" as well as being just as loud as the ravenette. The brunette let out small grunts, biting and kissing the back of Sapnap's neck.

"C-Close~" Sapnap managed to get out between gasps, "Cl-close, close, _close, c-close_ \- mmft!"

George cut him of with a kiss to his lips. Dream sat up, careful not to make George slip out of him as he waited for the two to pull away. Once they did, he grabbed Sapnap's cheeks and pulled him down with him so they could share a kiss as well. Sapnap whimpered, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

Dream pulled away, "G-Go ahead and cum~ D-Don't w-worry, I'll cum i-inside y-you, baby~"

"I-inside~! Inside, inside~!" Sapnap screamed, coming on his and Dream's chests.

"F-Fuck, _Sapnap, G-George~!_ " Dream screamed when the ravenette's walls clenched around him, coming inside of the ravenette.

George moaned, "F-Fuck, Dream, y-you're tight~! I'm gonna cum~"

"G-Go ahead, I don't care~" The blonde murmured, running his fingers through Sapnap's hair, the boy panting as he cuddled into the blonde's neck.

The brunette and blonde let out a moan as George came inside Dream. Sapnap let out a yawn and closed his eyes, nuzzling the other's neck.

"H-How are you more tired than _me_?" Dream teased, pinching the other's cheek, "I'm the one who got ridden and fucked at the same time!"

"Y-yeah? Well I had to do all the work riding you. Plus you and George loved to tease me and George even choked me! How can I _not_ be tired."

"You say as Dream is _still_ inside you." George slapped the boy's butt, pulling out of the blonde and falling next to him.

"We should get cleaned up." Dream said.

Sapnap shook his head, "No way, I is tired and I is falling asleep."

"Don't talk like that." George pinched the ravenette's cheek, "Beside, Dream's right. You both are cuddling with your cum on your chests and both currently have cum inside yourselves. We gotta clean up."

"But I don't want to move..." 

"I'll carry you." George got off the bed and picked the other up bridal style.

Dream also got up, "I'll run the bath."

"Stay with me?" Sapnap asked, wrapping his arms around George as they got into the bathroom.

"Sure." George smiled.

"Dream?"

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed as he ran the bath.

"Stay with us?"

"Three full grown men can't fit in a bath."

"Please?"

Dream looked at Sapnap, "We won't fit."

"Yes we will. Please?"

Dream chuckled, and rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Yay~!" Sapnap cheered.

George chuckled, "We're gonna be crowded."

"I'll sit in your lap and we'll be against the wall and Dream will sit by the faucet. Simple."

"Why do I have to sit by the faucet?" Dream groaned.

"Because I was right about you being a switch!"

"Shut up, I'm not a switch."

"Did you like being a bottom?"

"....Maybe..."

"Would you try it again?"

"....Shut up."

Sapnap cheered and George rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek, "Be nice, Sapnap."

"Where's my kiss?" Dream teased as he turned off the water.

The brunette pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Dream smiled into it, Sapnap whining at the fact George kissed the blonde on the lips and not him. They pulled away for a moment so George could peck Sapnap's lips. Before the ravenette could complain, he and Dream shared a kiss, the blond pulling away after a moment.

"Happy?" George teased.

"Very!" Sapnap smiled, "I love you both."

"We love you too." George and Dream said in unison, looking at each other chuckling.

The three then got into the bath, which was a bit awkward seeing as it definitely wasn't made for three people, but they made it work.


End file.
